Apathy and Ice
by Amberlyn0007
Summary: What makes up an after-life or what makes up a world? When Percy finds himself hanging on the edge of life, he's no longer sure. AFTER 'THE GREAT THAW'; Man I suck at summaries, sorry bout' that!
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing a legit fanfic hopefully you all like it, I know I enjoy it. :)**

**Think I might Re-write this in third-person POV as I'm completely new to writing in first. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Let me just start by saying, everyday is the same. Same sky, same roads, same people, same troubles. So it comes as no surprise when people refer to me as apathetic, I mean what's there to be excited about? Life is like a series of re-runs, you may enjoy them for a time but eventually it just becomes repetitive. At least, that's what I had thought, if I hadn't opened my big mouth maybe karma wouldn't have swallowed me whole. Here...let's just have you see it through my eyes shall we?

I groaned, loudly, just to let my mother know I was up and there was no reason to keep screaming my name at the top of her lungs. I picked my head off my pillow staring up at the clock, I had a good hour to get ready, there was no need to rush to get to school. Like always I shoved by plethora of blankets off me and swung my legs over the side of the bed, eyes puffy from a terrible sleep. Switching on my lights, I heard the screech of chairs being dragged across the floor above me, as I live in the basement. I ignored it, no choice but to, my house was chaotic enough without me adding to it.

I pulled on my clothes to start a new day, nothing fancy, I'm not trying to impress anyone. Just regular old blue-jeans, a gray under shirt with a black T-shirt over top. My shoes which were completely black, scuffed and dirty but they were usable. Exited my room to go into the bathroom which was to my left looking into the mirror. They say there was no doubt that I am my father's child and as always I agree.

I've coarse brown hair cut short and naturally messy, so I don't even bother brushing it. Though, come to think of it, I don't think I would were that not the case. My eyebrows are long and arched above deep-set black eyes. High-cheekbones, a slight hallow to my cheeks and an angular jaw with thin lips. I stand about six-one with a lithe build, I used to be a running back for my foot ball team and a forward for the basketball team. Used to but I digress, my point is my mother is the complete opposite of me.

Short, fragile looking with curly red hair and blue eyes and fair skin. It made me wonder how the two could have ever been attracted to one another. At any rate, stepping out of the bathroom into the living room/basement I vaulted up the stairs into the kitchen and quickly made myself a PB & J sandwich. I ate, ran back down stairs grabbed my back-pack then ran to high school and made it with twenty-minutes before my first class. My timing good not have been worse, it's not that I don't like school per say, it's just I don't always enjoy moody or overall excited teenager interaction. Which for some ungodly reason my school is full of, continuing on, I made my way to my lockers dodging and weaving as fast as I could.

If I made it to my first class early I'd be able to avoid conversation, yet the moment I opened my locker a familiar voice danced up into my ears.

"Percy!" Crap, what now? I looked to my left to see Erin, I relaxed, a little. Erin is popular with everyone and I mean everyone. Long straight black hair down to her mid-back with her bangs parted on the right. Arched eyebrows and long eye-lashes above almond-shaped gun-metal blue eyes.

Proportional lips and a charming smile complimented by silky smooth fair skin. Her outfit consisted of blue jean pants, a red shirt with a black cross on the left shoulder which you couldn't see unless you were looking for it. Thrown over that a black sweatshirt that somehow still managed to compliment her gorgeous body. Despite her visiting me every day, she still caught me off guard, stunned me beyond words nearly.

"Erin...what's up?" She smiled and my little heart was pitter-patter faster than I would've thought possible.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date tonight...well, we wouldn't really be going anywhere..." My eyebrows rose to nearly touch my hairline I swear, Erin wanted to go out with me, did not compute didn't quite cut it.

"I...okay, er...what did you have in mind?"

"My place, it's kind of childish so don't make fun of me okay?"

"Go on." Whatever, I'm game, a beautiful girl asking me out on a date? Why didn't this happen all the time?

"I kind of wanted to watch a movie but I didn't want to watch it alone..."

"Is it a scary movie?" I asked curious, I could see her shift blushing slightly.

"Hardly, it's Frozen, that movie that came out not too long ago."

"A Disney movie?" I couldn't hide my surprise, for someone who was always so cool and collected all the time, it didn't strike me that she would watch little kid movies but then again I wasn't one to talk.

"Yeah, so...you still up for it?" I gave her my best smile, how could I refuse?

"Of course! When & where?" Her smile widened, again that little heart of mine, spiked like I drank ten cups of coffee.

"You can show up when you feel like it, just make sure it's before eleven, that's when my parents come home from work." She the proceeded to write her address for me whilst I input her number into my phone, score. Okay, so maybe coming to school is a win-win, it pays to be negative that way I'm never let down. The rest of the school day passed by uneventful but now and then when I passed by Erin we would trade smiles. I'm developing a nervous tic as we speak. Eventually school ended though and I watched her drive away in a silver mustang, that's right mustang.

Can you say, out of your league Percy Gaines? If I didn't have dignity to retain I swear I would've skipped all the way home on a rainbow. Finally reaching home I didn't know what to do, should I change clothes? Naw, that be too...obvious wouldn't it? I opted to change out of my shirts for a casual long blue T-shirt with a three gray and white stars on the front.

Spraying on some cologne, I sniffed myself to make sure I didn't stink, luckily I'd enough to sense to keep from spraying more on "just in case". I left at four-thirty and arrived at her home at five. Her house made my jaw drop, three stories with a large garage that could easily hold four cars. Stepping out of my truck, I looked up at the house daunted.

"Here we go..." I uttered under my breath before making my way up the walk and knocked. I've never bounced on the soles of my feet before but for some reason, I was now. When the door opened my heart skipped at beat, looks like she too at least changed her shirt. Wearing a cerulean blue T-shirt with lily designs on the back.

"Percy! I was wondering when you'd show, come on in." Stepping was just as bad as walking up to the door. The wooden floors reflected the sun through the windows revealing not a single scratch or smudge. The stairs led up to the next floor but that's not where she lead me, instead immediately upon entering she took me to the left into the living room. A long black couch sat in front of a huge and I mean huge TV. A glass living room table sat before the couch with chips, two-liters, and candy.

On the other side of the living room sat a knocked out bar, it had everything or at least every drink he could name and more. My mouth opened into an 'O', Erin followed my line of sight and laughed.

"Oh that, my fathers favorite hang out, always stocked and ready for consumption."

"Yeah, it's...impressive."

"Take a seat, I'll get the movie ready." I couldn't help being careful as I sat, I knew I looked ridiculous but I felt as if I might dirty something, even though I cleaned up before I came. Luckily her back was turned because my foolishness made me blush and men don't blush, I don't care the argument. When she turned back around she quickly rounded the table and sat down next to me eagerly. I couldn't help but smile in kind, it had been awhile since I watched a movie, even longer that I watched it with someone else. As it started, I'll admit my attention didn't get hooked immediately not with Erin sitting so close next to me.

Yet when it got going, I somehow managed to completely forget about her, indulging in food and drink. Half-way through as I lay back relaxed she leaned into me, I liked it, really liked it. It was relaxing to have someone be that close to me, though odd at the same time. When the movie finally finished I couldn't help but replay it all in my head within seconds.

"Alright, I liked it." I admitted a loud, she laughed sitting up looking over at me.

"I know, I don't think I would've broke your concentration if I tried." I blushed embarrassed.

"Oh, wait I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright, it was rather adorable really. I liked it too, admittedly, it was kind of refreshing not having someone try to grope me during a movie."

"I see..."

"Not that I have guys over here all the time, please don't misunderstand."

"No, no, I get it...sort of, not the groping part." She laughed again and leaned back relaxing on the other arm of the couch but her foot touched my leg playfully.

"So now that that's done, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About?"

"Anything really."

"Why didn't you just as school?"

"Because people talk and it's annoying, especially at that school." A slow grin spread across my face.

"I understand completely. So what's on your mind?"

"I've asked around about you...for...a little bit now and I'm surprised, you've never had a girlfriend?" I ducked my head as turned red, I could feel my ears burning.

"I uh...see...I've never really been approached by many girls or...had the guts to...approach them myself."

"What? Really?!" Her surprise took me off guard, she leaned forward with a curious tilt of her head.

"I can understand the girls being unable to approach you, you are a bit intimidating...in a good kind of way."

"Intimidating?" Me? Intimidating? That's a new one.

"Yeah, you always look so pissed off and indifferent, it's kind of sexy actually." I didn't know how to respond at first, all I heard was 'sexy' and honestly what guy could hear anything else? I smiled, hiding how flattered I actually was by that comment.

"I didn't realize that's how everyone seen me or at least the girls." Erin smiled wider, her confidence seem to grow being in her own element.

"Well, you're ungodly handsome and surprisingly...a lot more humble and...awkward than I thought you'd be."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know...let's see." Erin crawled over on all fours, just the sight warmed me up. I couldn't breath as she inched closer, placing a hand on my shoulder she leaned in and kissed me. Lightly at first, the taste was amazing, admittedly I wanted more already but I didn't exactly know how to go about it. So...I let her lead, guiding me with her own lips and pretty soon it didn't just feel good it was fun. The sounds mixed with her smell and the taste of her tongue, I lightly grabbed her side pulling her in closer.

Just enough to be demanding but not rough, she complied quickly climbing onto my lap. Time didn't exist during the pressure of her lips but as she pulled away it seemed as if time caught up. Looking up at her she stared down at me bashful but happy.

"Is this the first time you've done this?"

"Why? Am I that bad?"

"No, not bad...but you could do with a little more practice." I couldn't help but chuckle nodding in agreement.

"You're probably right." She leaned in kissing me softly again, pulling back just a hair-breadths away.

"Though, you're improving unbelievably fast."

"I've a lot of inspiration."

"So answer another question." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How opposed are you to large crowds?" My stomach churned, I hid my reluctance as to where it was going.

"I'm not so opposed why?"

"Some of my friends are having a bonfire near Ryan Lake, do you wanna come?"

"A party...I assume there's going to be alcohol..."

"Of course, that doesn't bother you does it...?" I looked up into her eyes, damn those eyes or rather damn pretty women and their power over men. I relented with a sigh, brushing back a strand of hair from her face subconsciously.

"You're lucky I like you." She beamed leaning in giving a quicker kiss than I'd have liked.

"Great! I'll write it down for you then. Don't forget, you'll break my heart if you do." Erin stayed cuddled on my lap for the rest of the day, we talked about a whole range of things. It felt good, natural, like I could trust her with anything and she wouldn't judge me. By the time I left it was an hour before her parents arrived, I found I just didn't want to leave.

A week had passed before the day of the party, I got dressed in my best blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a black dress shirt over top buttoned up. My nerves flared up like a bad rash but I couldn't just run away, my thoughts kept straying to how that would hurt Erin. How can I possibly be whipped and not have had sex yet? Looking in the mirror, I smiled but it just looked so fake despite my best attempt.

"Great..." Still I persisted jumping in my truck and driving all the way out to the lake they were holding the party at. Ryan lake, surrounded by tall pines and craggy rocks. Luckily for me, there was someone standing outside on the dirty road guiding people to the actual bonfire. Stepping out, I was greeted by a jock, I knew him at one time. A pretty cool guy, didn't bother me and I didn't bother him.

He'd blonde hair intentionally messy with wide blue eyes, his cheekbones lacked base and his jaw angled out to compliment his lips. Dressed in torn blue jeans, a grey under T-shirt and deep red sweatshirt over top. What was his name again?

"Derick!" I called out, he grinned like greeting an old pal.

"Percy! Didn't think I'd see you at a party, you never seemed interested before."

"Yeah well, I changed my mind. Which way?"

"Follow me." The trek through the woods wasn't bad, I actually enjoyed it, it was Derick's wish to get me back on the football team that chafed. By the time we arrived, there was a decent amount of people surrounding the bonfire. There were more girls there than boys at the time, yet there was one face I recognized above all others, Erin. When she looked up she broke into a wide grin and ran over hugging me around my center.

"You made it!" I smiled down at her, who could say no to you?

"I said I would." and I meant it, I added in my head. The girls around her stared in a brief display of astonishment before they greeted me enthusiastic waves. Erin pulled me over to the seat next to her, sitting before the flames I almost forgot how hot they felt on ones eyes. Her friends quickly leaned in bombarding us with questions, yet they weren't what I expected. As time wore on, it quickly darkened to where without a lighter or the bonfire you could barely make out your own hand it front of you. There were multitudes of people, I could barely hear myself think yet I clung to every word Erin said to me.

Then her eyes strayed off into the distance as more people approached.

"I gotta go, I'll be right back, promise!" The she disappeared, I hid my disappointment, I wasn't here for them but her. Still, she wasn't mine to cling to, she was her own person and I wanted her to have fun. Derick took her place but his serious expression threw me for a loop.

"Yo, Percy, you're not seeing her are you?"

"I...I'm not sure why?"

"Erin's notorious from flitting to one guy to the next, you know that right?" I knew she was popular but I didn't know what for, my stomach churned in disagreement. I hoped he was lying, hoped it was just jealousy on his part.

"I don't really pay attention to current events at school, especially where drama is involved."

"Just warning you man, be careful...you're not the first person she's messed with." I frowned, shaking my head but the seed had been planted.

"Where did she go do you know?" Derick scratched his head, looking around as if to spot her.

"No but I could find her if you me to, you know for old times sake?" Old times sake, I'd forgotten, Derick used to be bullied all the time in school. He used to be incredibly short and stubby, trying to play on the football team. The others would just jeer at him but I had a certain admiration for stubborn people and stuck it out with him. Pretty soon, he was fit and grown marginally making quick friends with those around him. That's when I just left, it seemed he really didn't need me to stick around.

"Could you?"

"Yeah, hold on." He sped off into the crowd, I stared into the fire brooding whilst everyone else got drunk around me.

_"What am I doing here?"_ This is not my crowd, I don't have a crowd.

"Percy!" Derick waved at me from behind a tree, I narrowed my eyes in confusion and stood up walking over.

"What is it?"

"No talking, come with me." So I did, we crept through the trees until we came to another clearing. There stood four other guys and Erin in a clearing, she was making herself comfortable in another mans lap. The guy in question tall, muscular, a strong jaw with short black hair and full eyebrows. Dressed in a loose white T-shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He'd tattoos up his forearms. The others dressed roughly the same, I shook my head.

"Who're these guys?"

"Drop outs, that's Hayden Collins, remember him?" Barely, he used to be the high schools star running back next to me. Even though we competed like rivals, for some reason he just didn't stand out in my memory.

"Yeah, kind of." As I watched her loop her arms around his waist and her smiling down at her, my blood burned like fire.

"You weren't lying Derick..."

"Sorry man, it happens all the time."

"Don't apologize...shit happens." Pissed off was an understatement, how could I be so stupid? It's always the popular ones you have to watch out for, master manipulators the lot of them.

"What're you going to do?" Do I really look that angry? To step out and confront them? For once, I am.

"I don't know, have my back or don't, I don't care." I stepped into the clearing, the four them looked surprised but no more so than Erin. Hayden then broke off into a smile, it wasn't warm or genuine but one of recognition.

"Percy?! Holy shit! Look whose decided to be sociable! What are you doing here? If you're looking for a beer it's right back the way you came."

"I'm well aware, that's not why I'm here...just wanted to talk to Erin for a minute."

"Erin?" He raised his eyebrows looking down at her, she took a step back not saying a word. He looked between the two of us before barking out.

"Are you shitting me?! You and Percy 'fucking' Gaines?!" Percy shook his head in disbelief, so she manipulated them to huh?

"No, not really...we only kissed a little bit in her living room, I don't think it really constitutes us as a couple. Any way, just wanted to wish you a good night & school year. Bye." Where did my anger go? Or rather my wrath? I just couldn't bring myself to her level or any of theirs, maybe I just wanted her to feel shame. Yet as I went to turn away Hayden called out to me.

"Hey! Fucking turn around! This is just as much your fault as it is hers!" Excuse me? I turned around.

"How so? Up until a few moments ago I didn't even realize you two were together."

"We're not!" Erin yelled at me; desperation? Hayden narrowed his eyes at her in disgust.

"What the fuck you mean we're not?! What were you doing just a second ago?!"

"I-!" He grabbed her by her sweat shirt, okay at this point anger or no, you just don't touch a lady like that, even if she's stabbed you in the back in one of the worse ways possible.

"Let her go, Hayden! If you feel like fighting someone fight me, you know she can't fight back!" Hayden glared at me, that infamous anger, the same anger that got him kicked off the foot ball team and apparently out of school I assume.

"Make me, faggot!" His three friends formed a line in front of him, good grief what is this the lady bashing club?

"I take two and you take two." Derick cracked his knuckles beside me, his presence both encouraged and shocked me.

"What-?"

"You're not fighting these guys alone, not with all the times you've had my back. Now come on!" He charged in and I had no choice but to follow, no way was I going to let him get his ass kicked alone. Though two on one couldn't possibly go far, if I was fighting fair. Luckily, my father was special forces, I don't fight fair I fight to win. The first swing I dodged, I want first punch. So when he swung next with his other arm, I blocked it stepping in I went to hit his side which he blocked but quickly brought my hand up and got him in the throat.

He dropped to his knees gasping for air. I threw his other friend over my shoulder, then with a kick to the face knocked him out. His friend charged again, threatening to throw me onto my back, I elbowed him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground with the combined force of my weight on him. I felt a boot connect to my face and I was thrown off, through scope vision I seen Hayden smiling down at me. Only briefly as Derick swung from behind clocking him in the head, I heard his knuckles break as Hayden collapsed to the ground.

Derick stumbled over to me helping me up, I noticed his bloody nose and bruised face.

"You going to be alright?"

"Fine, let's just get the hell outta here!"

"Percy!" As I turned to leave I Erin grabbed onto my arm, what should I feel? Hate? Honestly, I pitied her, this was not her night. Looking past her I watched as Hayden fought to get up reaching for a gun tucked in his jeans.

"Shit-!" I pulled her along with us, screaming as I went.

"Go,go, go!" As we stumbled through the trees gun fire rang out and wood splintered off trees nearby. If I wasn't afraid for my life I'd be impressed that Erin had enough sense not to scream.

"My car!" She screamed, throwing the keys to me, the three of us jumped in with Derick in the passenger. My hands shook like nobodies business but I managed to start the car and put the pedal, literally, to the metal. We shot forward through the woods as a bullet hit the windshield, stopped by its surprising strength.

"To the police station!" Derick screamed.

"We can't!" Erin protested, they began to argue.

"We have to, he's trying to kill us or haven't you noticed?!" A red sedan sped out off the woods behind them, in pursuit.

"We'll get in trouble for-!"

"Who cares! May I remind you that this is your fault in the first place! Couldn't just stick to one guy! No, you just had to play Queen of Hearts and mess with their heads!"

"Enough!" I barked, white knuckling the steering wheel.

"We're heading to the police station, we don't have a choice." A shot rang out and managed to take off the rear view mirror.

"Fuck!" Got to lose him, got to lose him, which way?! This way, I sped onto the highway, that's where things went horribly horribly wrong. I slammed into a semi-truck before being rear ended by a car behind us and then I couldn't remember what. The car must have spun on end, the world kept spinning. I blacked out for a moment, when I opened my eyes I seen white masked faces speeding me down a hallway.

"We're losing him-!"

"Wha-?" This time, time really did seem slow but I was watching it all. I could hear wheels screeching underneath me, so this is it? Am I dying? How oblique and unsatisfying, I didn't want to die because of a highway accident. Admittedly how many people died because they were being chased by some hormonal teenager with a gun? Not many, I hope, at least that way I went out with a bit of a flare.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen andFrozen!

**Chapter II: Frozen and...Frozen?!**

**~POV Change~ I decided to change the point of view, hopefully this is a little better.**

* * *

Percy moaned the sound of steam resounded in the small clearing. He opened his eyes slowly staring up at the blue sky. The ring of the tree tops around created a frame, capturing the sun in the center. He pushed himself to sit up, the pebbles lodged in his back side fell to the ground. He frowned as he looked around him, the extreme change in scenery confusing him. A pine forest full of rocks with moss on them surrounded him, unmoving.

_"This place looks familiar, so what happened?"_ He replayed the events in his head, frowning at his last memory.

_"This is no hospital, it's a forest full of giant rocks and tiny geysers."_ He groaned in pain but from what he could see, there wasn't a single scratch on him. The rocks then began to shake back and forth his eyes widened in panic.

"What's going on?!" He stood up spinning around trying to capture it all at once, the rocks then rolled up into the tiny trolls unmistakably from Frozen.

"Wait-!" As realization struck he paused.

_"I can feel the air on my skin, smell the pine in the air, and hear the geysers. This...if this is a dream it's entirely too realistic!"_ The trolls stared up at him with big eyes, each bearing different crystals.

"Whose this?"

"That's not Kristoff..." The voices trailed on, he closed his eyes tightly then opened them trying to wake himself. He then pinched his arm hard, nothing except a throbbing pain and a small red mark. He then smacked his cheeks a couple of times.

_"Come on wake up!"_ Nothing, the mixture of frustration and anxiety made a bitter cock-tail he forced himself to swallow. A larger rock rolled parting the crowd and stopped before him, Grand Pabbie. There was no way to confuse him with his grassy mane, mossy cloak, and bushy eyebrows of moss. The yellow crystal drew Percys' eye for a moment of awe. Fascination and subtle fear battled within Percy as Pabbie reached towards him.

"Another lost soul..." Percy blinked, a minuscule feeling of ridiculousness flitted through him.

_"Lost soul? Cliche and a bit much, don't you think?"_ Pabbie waved him down so he knelt to his level.

"Tell me your name."

"Uh...Percy." His smile was strangely grandfatherly despite the fact that he was made of stone.

"Percy, do you know how you came to be here, do you remember anything at all?"

"Um...the last thing I remember is getting in an...accident being taken to a hospital and then...nothing." Guarded he kept the rest of his memory to himself.

_"No sense in telling him about cars, I don't think he'd understand."_

"I see...it's good to see your memory is still present then."

"You say that like it shouldn't be." He was gravely silent for a moment, Percy felt a quiet chill run down his spine.

_"Movie or not, silence is generally never a good sign."_

"You're the first to make it here...completely intact."

"What do you mean...completely intact?"

"I will not say for now, know only that most who come to this world end up as bumbling fools. They're unable to function in the real world and end up dying most grievous deaths. You're the first so far to make here, whole." Percy opened his mouth in shock and fear, he kept trying to say something but nothing would come. Pabbie patted him on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Take heart, all is not lost." Percy fell onto his backside, usually not one to panic , he began to hyper ventilate.

_"Just what the HELL happened?!"_

"What do I do?" He muttered weakly, the ability to control his own speech beyond him in his fit of hysteria.

_"Seriously, what do I do? It's not like I can run up to anyone of the 'main characters' like I've known them my whole life. I'd get run out of town like I was a loon!"_ Grand Pabbie looked over the horizon, Percy followed his line of sight. It was Kristoff, Anna's love interest, and his reindeer Sven. He quickly jumped up hiding behind Grand Pabbie, as if he could hide him.  
As Kristoff dismounted Sven, the lot of the other trolls beamed, overjoyed as they screamed.

"Kristoff's home!" Percy smirked half-heartedly, pretty sure he was beyond having lost his own mind.

_"Must be a ritual thing between them."_ He watched as they all jumped on Kristoff, bombarding him with information and hugs. As Percy thought on how heavy each troll must really be, he gave Kristoff a bit more credit.

_"He's probably stronger than most men."_ When they finally parted from him, he blinked in surprise at Percy. In response he scratched his head pointing to Grand Pabbie.

"Uh...I'm just a guest, an unexpected guest...don't mind me."

"Grand Pabbie? Whose this?" Percy sighed inwardly, his indifference beginning to return to him.

_"That's minding me, I said don't mind me but whatever."_ Grand Pabbies' eyes had something brewing within as he greeted Kristoff.

"Kristoff, remember how I told about the recent...influx in...well, the events which have been transpiring within these woods." Kristoff's eyes narrowed.

"Is he...like one of them?" His eyes seemed to mist over in anguish and anger.

"Yes and no, this one...is completely fine."

"What? He's...not you know...?"

"Frothing at the mouth?" Percy couldn't help himself, the jokes were helping him cope in a very strange way. Kristoff looked up from with a raised eyebrow, then stood up to greet him.

"Sorry bout' ignoring you I was expecting...well, something else. My name is Kristoff and you are?" He held out his hand, Percy took it.

"Percy."

"Huh, strange name."

"Thanks." The two looked to Grand Pabbie as he spoke.

"Kristoff, if you would do me the favor of taking him with you. I doubt any of the...others will come away as he did. Take him under your wing, teach him your trade, until I have this figured out."

"Sure but...what should I tell Anna? She's not exactly happy with me keeping what I know from her as it is. It's not like I can disguise him as a distant cousin or anything."

"If you're to teach him your trade, he'll be your apprentice that should be enough." The two looked doubtful at one another, from what Kristoff knew of Anna and what Percy gleaned from the movie, she wasn't exactly...easy to deter.

"I can do that."

"Thank you, now did you come here to visit?" Pabbie smiled, the tension dissipated remarkably.

"Actually no, I've a favor."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering...If you could make a crystal necklace for Anna."

"Trying to distract her I see..."

"Among other things." He gave a sheepish smile, Pabbie chuckled a nodded.

"Come around next time, we'll have it for you then."

"Thanks, Grand Pabbie, I won't forget this." He gestured for Percy to follow who complied out of necessity. Sven sniffed his hair and then licked his face, the slimiest most displeasing thing he'd ever felt.

"Oh!" He wiped the saliva off whilst Kristoff laughed.

"Sorry but it's a good thing, it means he likes you."

"Too much!" Kristoff climbed atop Sven then reached his hand down to Percy. He looked up at him with distaste. Sighing in reluctance, he took his hand and climbed up behind him.

_"Awkward."_ He thought squirming a little, having to hold onto the young man in front of him. It didn't seem to bother Kristoff and it took him a moment to realize why. Most people may not have a mount to ride. Things like this may be common, especially among the poorer folk. They didn't ride in silence for long before Kristoff began to ask him questions.

"So, where exactly are you from?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your home town?" Percy blanched, unsure of how to respond.

_"What can I tell him? The truth? It's not like I could feign ignorance, it seems as if he knows everything Grand Pabbie knows."_

"I'd rather not talk about it." He gave a humph and Percy sighed clarifying.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I'm sure Grand Pabbie told you everything right?"

"About...people like you, lost souls?"

_"There's that dramatic reference again."_ He regarded it with great displeasure.

"Yeah, I don't know about being lost or a soul considering I feel very much alive but I do know this. I cannot go home and talking about it is pointless because...it's vastly different from yours. So much so...you probably wouldn't get where I'm coming from..."

"Try me. I might surprise ya'."

_"No you won't."_

"Do you know what a car is?"

"Um...n-no."

"Then that's as far as we can get."

"Hold on-"

"It's like this Kristoff...you know what a ship is right? If you were to sail and crash land on some island where the inhabitants didn't have ships or didn't know of them, how would you explain what it is to them?"

"I...oh, it's that kind of situation."

"Yeah or at least as close as I can get for an example."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I owe you." Kristoff then cheered up for what seemed no apparent reason before saying.

"Then just forget about it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your old life, forget about it and create a new one."

_"That's...a hard thing to do, especially considering there might be away back."_

"Maybe. I can try, later for now...if there's a way back, shouldn't I try to find a way home?"

"I don't know, should ya'?"

_"Damn people and their philosophical questions."_ He growled, yet he enjoyed philosophy and the question reminded him of his favorite class.

"Let me get back to you on that one." He laughed aloud.

"Fine, hey you know what...maybe I should take you to the pub."

"Pub? You mean where people get drunk."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"What? Why? What kind of man doesn't like getting drunk?"

"This kind of man, besides...I don't think it'd be the best idea for me to get drunk my first time in..." He feigned ignorance.

"Where are we going?"

"Arendale."

"Kay' Arendale."

"I see your point but eventually you will have to."

"Why?"

"Social obligations?"

"Psh! There's nothing social about lying face down in a pool of your own vomit."

"Only if you're a light weight, are you?"

"Yes."

"Wow and no shame either, you're a pretty funny guy, Percy."

"No, I'm honest and-" His mind traveled back to the bonfire and his blood boiled.

"And?"

"Nothing. So...exactly what am I being apprenticed to?" He opted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Ice Harvesting." Kristoff smiled proudly, admittedly he was curious.

"Exactly what possible use could people have for 'Ice Harvesting'?"

"What's Ice Harvesting?" Kristoff nearly jerked on the reigns looking back at him exasperated.

"Seriously?! Just what world did you live in?!" Percy grunted biting back his sarcasm, yet still chortled at his own thoughts.

_"A sophisticated one with technology and where people picked their noses behind 'tinted' windows."_ In reality, he merely shrugged his shoulders as Kristoff explained.

"Ice Harvesters collect ice from lakes and rivers for storage in ice houses."

_"Ice houses, they must be like the more...early form of a refrigerator."_ He wondered fascinated, history never touched on the more detailed aspects of early life.

"I see..."

Eventually they'd arrived in Arendale, the sun was still high in the air, much to Percy' surprise. The whole atmosphere was colorful, trees here and there. People talking animatedly around, traders of all sorts trying to sell their goods. As Kristoff passed by most nodded in his direction. He nodded back lightly but seemed slightly perturbed by the attention. Percy couldn't help but needle him.

"So just exactly how important is being an Ice Harvester? I swear these people are treating you like a 'prince' or something?" He jolted at the statement, Percy fought down a smirk.

"Important, really important."

"Must be...talk about deference and respect."

"Get off."

_"Huh? That angry that quickly huh?"_ Percy jumped down onto the streets and he followed suit facing him. Rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward air, he gazed to the right as he spoke.

"Listen, Percy...before we go any further there's something I should tell you."

_"Honesty is the best policy, though I won't quote that to Anna."_

"You're not gay are you?"

"What? No!"

"Kay' good, just so we're clear."

"Look I was just going to say that, I may have some connection to the royal palace."

"What're you a prince?"

_"Just come out with it, whose it going to hurt, really?"_

"Not really...I...I'm kind of courting princess Anna though." Percy put on the best shocked expression he could, it came off rather flat.

"What? That's it? Shouldn't you be dropping to one knee now or bowing?" Kristoff frowned confused.

"What? Did you want me to? I could also refer to you as Prince Kristoff if you like?" Percy rolled his tongue on his name with a crooked smile, Kristoff smirked shaking his head.

"No, please don't. Just...I was worried you'd..."

"Treat you differently? Why? Because of a title? Title's mean nothing when you're not using them for an intent and their purpose."

"You've a fair point."

"Now that that's outta the way, where are you taking me?"

"The castle, I need to see Anna." Kristoff didn't notice, Percys' stiffen, reflexively opening and closing his hands.

"Uh...may I ask why?"

"She'll want to meet you, trust me it'll be fine. She's not what you think."

_"No but she's most likely going to be pretty damn close!"_ He swallowed down his nerves which had become a constant battle.

"I...uh...may end up in trouble though."

"Why?"

"No filter from brain to mouth, especially when agitated." He gave a crooked grin.

"Then just don't talk."

"How would that look when I greet her?"

"Fine just say 'hi' then shut up, no need to get all up tight about it."

"Says Prince Kristoff!" Percy followed him begrudgingly to the castle, eyes getting wide as saucers at the sight.

_"The movie does **not** do this place justice. The gates are **huge** and the fountains are **big** and the architecture is **flawless**."_ The guards saluted them as they passed, stepping in he could hardly process what he was seeing. The wooden floors beneath them were spotless, the red walls complimented the white trim, and long red Persian rugs traveled down the length of the halls. Kristoff knocked on Annas' door, no reply, he clucked his tongue.

"Damn, she's not in her room." Percy followed him absentmindedly until they came to the throne room.

_"Thank whatever god for Elsa not being here, that's the one I least want to meet the most!"_  
Looking at the throne room it was widely space with the throne on a level up from the rest. The throne itself made of a deep oak with a red velvet cushions. Large burgundy curtains draped behind leaving Arendales flag hanging above the throne itself.

"The garden!" He chugged ahead with Percy following quickly behind, the garden kept the same immense style.

_"Honestly, not everything has to be so big! We get it, you're royal!"_ His exasperation forming into cohesive thought. The gardens were breath taking with every kind of flower one could imagine within the land, a decent sized pond resided to the right side of the garden with ducks swimming atop.

"Kristoff!" Then the proverbial gut wrencher reared it's head. They both turned to see that strawberry blonde head with braids on either side jogging up to them. When she reached Kristoff she threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Where have you been?!" He squeezed her back before letting go grinning down at her.

"I...went to see Grand Pabbie and pick up a friend."

"A friend?"

_"Of course that's what she'd notice first, why not Grand Pabbie?"_ Percy fought down waves of nausea. Her blue eyes sparkled with life, something a screen just couldn't convey. He couldn't help thimself, he didn't think she would be so beautiful up close. Anna has a beautiful slender figure alongside a fair complexion, rosy cheeks, thin lips, and a dust of freckles across her face. Her hair helped compliment the warm atmoshere she gave off due to her cheery nature. Dressed in a nice green dressed lined with gold that flowed nicely.

"Whose this?"

"This is Percy, he's my new apprentice."

"Apprentice? **You're** taking apprentices now?" She stared at him surprised but with a playful tone.

"Yeah, I'll be teaching him the trade tomorrow for now, I'm letting him get his bearings. This is his first time in Arendale and-"

"He' a foreigner?! Why didn't you say so?!" She quickly turned to him with a curtsy introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Princess Anna of Arendale, it's so nice to meet you!" Percy gulped down word vomit and bowed lightly.

"Nice to meet you, princess Anna." His face heated up all the way to his ears, as he gazed away.

"Aw, no need to be so shy!"

_"I'm not trying to be! Until recently I had no idea how defenseless I really was against pretty faces!"_

"Oh I know would you like a tour of the palace?!" Kristoff quickly stepped in grabbing her by the shoulders gently but firmly.

"Hold on a second, I still need to find a place for him to stay! We can't just wittle away the day when he has no provisions or any sort of home."

"Oh..."

_"One, two, three, four, five and now."_

"Oh I know! He can stay in the castle with Elsa and I until he finds a suitable home! I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I mean we have rooms to spare!" Percy looked to Kristoff, with pleading eyes that begged for another solution. Yet he had no time to retort as she grabbed both of their hands and tugged them along.

"Come on! We've got to show him around!"


	3. Chapter 3: Temporary Home

**Chapter III: Temporary Home**

* * *

The tour left his mind spinning, the part that intrigued him the most being the parts that he didn't know of. Like the kitchen, their massive library, the servants quarters, the armory, guards posts, dressing rooms, another library, etc. The list went on, it was no wonder Anna felt all alone as a child, even with the increase in staff this castle still seemed so empty. Another thing he noticed being the paintings that were every where, placed perfectly to where it didn't seem like they were cluttering the walls. He even got to meet Joan, an experience that left him feeling both fascination and disconcerted.

Eventually they came to a rest in one of their many living rooms. A velvet couch sat in front of a warm fire place with shelves of books lining the walls. The window behind them had the curtains pulled back for them to gaze out at the city. Anna lounged next to Kristoff whilst Percy sat awkwardly in another chair.

"Well, that's all of it, minus the secret rooms and the dungeons. What did you think?" Percy sat back reviewing it all in his head.

_"What did I think? I'm feeling a little I don't know, overwhelmed?"_

"It's...big." He answered, Anna frowned how she managed to convey that much emotion within a span of a second amazed him.

"Are you alright? You seem lost..."

_"I'm not lost! Not completely."_

"I'm fine! Really, it's just...being so far from home in another land is a bit...confusing, you know? I just, don't know how to soak up so much information all at once." He allayed her fears, he didn't realize until that moment how good he could be at deceiving someone.

"Oh." She gave him a sympathetic smile, it was so warm it made him squirm under her gaze.

_"How did Kristoff win any argument with her or manage to argue at all?"_ He looked elsewhere, his inability to sit still getting the best of him.

"What's wrong?"

"So..." He played it dumb, wondering just how good he was at deception.

"If you're the princess...then...?" She smiled both proudly and amused.

"Oh, you're wondering if there's a king or queen then? My sister Elsa is the Queen, there is no king."

"We're not going to run into her...any time soon...are we?" Her smile faltered as she toyed with her thumbs like a pouting child.

"Unfortunately my sister is too busy dealing with dignitaries to relax today."

"Ah, it can't be easy being queen."

"Elsa is strong, she can handle anything that comes her way." He stared at her, chewing over the events of Frozen.

_"Really? Not from what I witnessed in the movie."_

"I'll take your word for it...so what now then?"

"We're going to have to wait, that will take some time." Kristoff stood up stretching with a smile that said 'finally'!

"Good! Then we can go out and buy an ax for him in the mean time."

"An ax?" Percy questioned, he cringed at the sound of his own voice.

_"Stupid question, what a way to look a fool."_

"Yeah, you don't think I can harvest ice throughout the summer do you?"

"So what...you log in the summer months?"

"I do a lot of under-the-table jobs, logging is one of them. It just so happens I've a job that needs doing tomorrow."

"Oh, well then...lead the way." Anna jumped up quickly slipping her hand in Kristoffs.

"What are we waiting for then?" Anna had an incredibly knack of taking the lead, her blatant enthusiasm leading by default. Hitting the streets, people swept aside with a bow as she walked past. Whatever respect they had for Kristoff clearly was no match for what they had for Anna. Percy began to feel a tug of honor walking with them, wondering just how many people could say the same. They had practically hit about every bakery there was before they had arrived at the trade store Kristoff intended from the beginning.

It had everything a hard working man could need; clothes, gloves, axes, fishing poles, pick axes, the list continued.

"Finally, we've arrived, now that we loaded ourselves down with bread..." He gave Anna a look, in return she grinned sheepishly. He picked up a decent sized ax and handed it to Percy, it wasn't heavy but about what he expected.

"There...and..." He looked his clothes over, out of place didn't even began to describe Percys' dress style compared to everyone else. That they kept their mouths shut about it made him grateful.

"We're going to have to get you something else to wear...they don't look suited for hard labor." Percy snorted thinking.

_"You'd be surprised but I'm not going to argue, no point in getting my only outfit from home dirty."_  
Anna was jumping on her feet eagerly, Percy could tell she was just about ready to burst.

"Oh Kristoff can I pick his clothes out?!" Percys' eyes widened in horror, he quickly looked to Kristoff shaking his head.

"Anna, you're not going to find 'pretty' looking clothes for a wood cutter or any man of any occupation for that matter. We're not princes." She pouted, Percy could see he was beginning to lose the battle.

_"You better not Kristoff, real men don't wear pink."_

"Fine." He caved.

_"Son of a bitch! I'll remember this, Kristoff!"_

"Yes!" She quickly rounded the corner, going through every piece of clothing she could find. Much to Percys' relief, they were all earthy colors, so no sky blues, pinks, or purples. She came back with a frown shaking her head.

"I know this is an all purpose trading store but..." He quickly stepped in, deciding not to risk it twice.

"Anna, it's fine, I can pick out my own clothes, I...appreciate the attempt."

"You do?"

"Yeah, sides' you've done enough, give me a moment." Percy began filtering through, it didn't take long for him to attain what he needed either. Amazingly, they had a dressing room, Disney did leave room to improvise. He let out a relieved breath thinking on it more.

_"Frozen isn't your typical movie, it's a Disney movie or...at least it should have just been a Disney movie."_ It only took him a moment more to get dressed before he stepped back out for them to inspect his choice of outfit. Dressed in loose brown pants, dark brown leather boots, a deep blue long-sleeve tunic, sleeves rolled up. Over top a brown leather vest that matched his pants and dark brown leather bracers. Earthy and it complimented his more rugged side than he realized. Anna took one look at him and nodded in approval.

"Wow! You know how to make an outfit work, Percy! Kind of like a rough adventurer type guy, like Finn Ryder."

"Thanks?" He looked to Kristoff, he shook his head with a smirk.

"Alright then, that's all we should need for now. We might be coming back here multiple times, depending on the job, so get acquainted with the store." The store clerk was big for an old guy, I was a couple inches shorter than him. Bulging biceps that strained against his sleeves, gray hair cut short with sharp green eyes. The green tunic he wore, which normally would be loose on anyone else, was like a form fitting shirt. Tucked into black pants with dark dark brown leather boots. He greeted them with a grunt looking Percy over and at the ax.

"Thirty..." Kristoff didn't complain, Percy half expected him to get them thrown out for the store clerk being a 'con'. He decided to keep his old clothes with him, feeling a nostalgic affection for all he had left of home.

"Where to now?" He asked, clothes bundled up in a ball under his arm. Anna spoke in a flurry pointing back to the castle.

"Home of course! Elsa should be done by now!" The sun had already begun it's descent in the sky. Kristoff pinched her arm playfully.

"Considering that someone had to go everywhere her nose lead her!"

"Ouch! Hey!" Walking back to the castle still amazed him just as much as the first time.

_"Could I ever really get used to this? Should I get used to this?"_ Doubts plagued his mind as he held onto silence. Anna lead them straight to the dining room, he swore he felt his knees knocking in fright.

_"I'm going to see Elsa, Elsa the Snow Queen! Stop! You're acting like a ten-year old boy!"_ He chided himself for both the fear and the anticipation. He half wondered what would happen if he did tick her off.

_"Would death be final this time? If I'm dead that is or half-dead. Maybe I would just go spinning into another world or maybe...maybe I would return home?"_ The dining room itself is as big as the ball room, only in the center there sat a long oaken table with a green cloth draped over it. Over head a large chandelier whose diamonds refracted the light. A huge table that could seat over thirty people. Food already rested upon the table, the smell over taking as it wafted over in their direction.

The anxiety he felt strangely amplified his hunger. Yet he couldn't move, couldn't think, at the head of the table sat Elsa. Again, the movie has this way of not doing the actual world and it's people justice. Dazzling, elegant, charming, mysterious, and graceful. Words rapidly played through his mind as he tried to narrow her appearance down to one word with no success.

Elsa like her sister is slender, her long platinum blonde hair hanging down just above her elbows put into a single braid. Blue eyes which twinkled with both warmth, mischievousness, and a regal poise. Her skin being paler than her sisters, he couldn't make out the freckles which were more easily to discern in the movies. More importantly, that dress. Oh that dress, the sun danced across it in just the right fashion. The split up the side had him fighting back word vomit before it escaped him.

"Elsa! We're here, sorry we're late!" Anna quickly ran across taking her seat on Elsa's right. The smile between those two, as close as two sisters could possibly be. Kristoff nudged Percy with his elbow teasing.

"Quick gawking and get walking." He scowled, not at Kristoff more at himself, he disliked the loss of cognitive control. He felt more like he had wobbled over there than walked, as Kristoff took his seat next to Anna. So he sat next to Kristoff, trying to hide, which obviously did not work. Elsa zeroed in on him with guarded interest.

"Anna, who might this be?" Percy cringed, hoping to god she couldn't see his face as he stared down at his lap.

_"I refuse to have a school boy incident!"_

"This is Percy! He's Kristoff's new apprentice! Actually I wanted to talk to you about him!" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously but she didn't say a word as she sipped her wine.

"We were hoping-well I was hoping, that he could stay here with us at the castle since he has no where to go currently! I know you don't like the idea of anyone besides you and I here but-"

"Anna! Anna! Slow down!" Percy felt as if he were watching a rerun of her coronation without the dress and the awkward familial relationship.

"What?"

"As much room as we have to spare, I don't know about letting a stranger live within the castle. We don't know him."

"-but Kristoff does!" Elsa turned to him, he coughed in his drink, Percy could tell he was trying to stay out of it.

_"Really, what did you think would happen?"_

"Kristoff?"

"Your highness, Percy is...a close friend, I promised Grand Pabbie that I would take him in."

"Grand Pabbie?" Elsa and Anna sang in unison, Percy nearly face palmed at his slip of the tongue.

_"I hope you are good at stories cause if not, we're either in trouble with Elsa and Anna or Grand Pabbie."_

"Y-Yeah..."

"Was he raised by trolls too?" Anna inquired, Kristoff and Percy exchanged glances.

"No but...I know them, we're...close." Percy didn't want to lie but he was being pushed ever so closer to it.

"How long have you known them?"

"Not as long as Kristoff but..." The more he thought about it the more he came to be grateful to them.

"They saved my life, actually." He didn't know what he sounded or looked like to them but he felt Anna's hand over his own. It surprised him more than he realized, looking up she gave his a hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"You don't have to tell us anymore, not if you don't want." He chanced a glance at Elsa who stared intently into her wine glass, as if playing with it. When she finally spoke, he hadn't realized he had been holding in his breath.

"He can stay but only for a month, if he hasn't found a home within the allotted time, then he's on his own." It sounded cruel but he understood, the month all on its own was incredibly generous of her.

"Thank you your highness." Percy managed to get out without stammering. Elsa looked up at him giving me that famous princess smile.

"You're welcome, Percy. Hopefully you'll enjoy your stay while your here, the servants will attend to anything you need."

"Servants?" He felt uncomfortable with the thought of someone there to 'serve' him in anyway, even if they were being paid for it.

"Yeah, you do know what a servant is don't you?" Anna jabbed at him playfully.

"Yeah, it's just...nothing." Elsa leaned back in her chair and it seemed as if he would get to relax but he was wrong.

"So I trust Kristoff helped you with everything you need to start working tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes." His eyes narrowed, trying to find a crack in her queenly demeanor.

_"Where is this going? Is she trying to gauge what kind of person I am?"_

"That's good, tell me...where are you from, you've a unique accent." He jolted in his seat, luckily he didn't knock anything over.

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap, of all the things for her to notice."_

"I...really can't answer that..." Her blue eyes barreled into his.

"It-I just don't know how to answer that, I...traveled a lot...from one place to the next. I never had a stable...home."

_"That's not entirely untrue actually, my high school years were the most stable, until now that is."_

"I see, sorry if I'm being rude."

"No, no! You're fine it's just...I'm not used to it, people asking about my...past or me in general." He nearly shook his head at his own clumsiness.

_"Smooth, real smooth."_ He could hear Anna chuckle on the other side of Kristoff.

"He's so awkward it's adorable!" She sang out, he ended up hanging his head in defeat.

_"Adorable? Really? I think I'm starting to remember why I distanced myself from people."_ Kristoff had sympathy scolding her.

"Anna..."

"What? It's true!" She must have gazed around him before back-tracking.

"Oh no! Percy I meant that in the best way possible!" He looked up with a pained grin.

"It's fine, you're not the first to tell me that actually."

"Yeah? It's surprising really, the first time I seen you I thought you were more...bold or suave, like..." Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her finishing her sentence.

"Like Finn Ryder?"

"Yeah! Something like him!" Percy looked to Elsa who shook her head but stared at the three with a fond smile.

"Whose Finn Ryder?" The name escaped him and he broiled over the name.

_"Was it in another Disney movie?"_ Anna stared at him in open mouth shock.

"You haven't read the Finn Ryder book series?"

"Uh...no."

_"There's a book series within the Disney Series? This just keeps getting better and better."_ Despite his slight amusement, he felt minor surprise with Anna actually being one to read, she didn't seem like she could sit still for any standard period of time.

"You don't strike me as the reading type." He blurted out his thoughts in an unintended curt manner. Quickly he slapped his hand over his mouth. Meanwhile Kristoff is laughing aloud at his plight. Anna merely gave him a grin shrugging her shoulders, Elsa graciously stepped in saying.

"She's not but the Ryder series is the only series she will read, intentionally." Another playful jab in her direction, Anna threw up her hands in defeat.

"Alright! I get it! Besides' you're not one to talk Percy. If you read, you would know the Finn Ryder series."

_"Not true, just all the books I know and read are in another world."_

"You know there are other books besides the Finn Ryder series right?" He retorted, Anna narrowed her eyes.

"...like what?" He stumbled a bit with his own thoughts.

_"My god, I'm getting pulled into a childish contest with a girl! I couldn't say...could I? No I couldn't they'd think I was crazy, all except for good ole' Kristoff."_ His silence seemed to indicate his defeat and she beamed.

"Ha ha! I win!" I growled, he never thought himself competitive but he was quite proud of his own scholarly advances.

"The Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, Harry Potter by J.k. Rowling, The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel by Michael Scott, Percy Jackson & the Olympians by Rick Riordan, The Saga of Darren Shan by Darren Shan." Anna raised her eyebrows, Elsa and Anna traded glances.

"I've heard of none of those." Even though he knew it, it still hurt to be reminded of his loss. He missed home and the first day within Frozen hadn't even passed yet. He looked down at his plate, his appetite still present but he just didn't want to eat. Kristoff slapped him on the back saying.

"Eat up Percy, otherwise the food will get cold." Percy complied but he just couldn't shake it, how long would he be there? Where his credibility and self-worth were entirely in question. As dinner finished Anna and Kristoff walked him to his new room, standing outside Anna stopped him before he entered.

"Percy, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault. I just...can't explain..." Even though he really wanted to, only Kristoff believed him but that's only because he believes in his family, the trolls. The guest room stated just that in its set-up, guest room. The king sized bed had thick blue blankets, a desk sat on the far side of the room next to the windows. The armoir which was empty stood on the right, across from the foot of the bed, empty. He sat his new ax down, leaning it against the wall.

A set of red pajamas had been laid out for him, he never wore pajamas before. So he stripped down laying his outfit on the table before grasping up just the pajama pants. Looking out into the night, he found the sound of chirping crickets alien. He missed the sound of the cars which whizzed past his house through all hours of the night.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore..." He tried to make light of the situation, he couldn't tell if it was working. Laying down in the bed he was surprised to find that it was just as comfortable as modern day beds. Slowly, very slowly, sleep over took him and he dreamed of nothing but darkness.


End file.
